The vampire Jedi
by Michelle Winchester
Summary: STAR WARS / TWILIGHT Bella is Anakins sister and when shes a Vampire she finds out about Luke but when Luke and her decide to meet the Volturi are there and turn Luke into a Vampire what will happen when the alliance finds out starts when Luke is a vamp


1 Luke P.O.V **disclaimer I own nothing **

3 Days for 3 days pain just pain I had no idea what was going on the last thing I remembered was going to see my aunt bella for the first time and someone attacking me I didn't see his face after that I just remembered the burning when I woke up everything was vibrant clearer for some reason there was this burning at the back of my throat I didn't understand I saw several people two were in front and 6 at the back 'let me through a brown" haired girl said

"bella it's not a good idea" another said

"Im so sorry Luke we didn't know they were coming if we did I would have cancelled I m sorry It's all my fault" bella said she looked as if she was about to cry "no no don't cry" I said "what's with the burning in my throat ?' I asked curiously "that's the blood lust bella why don't you take him hunting" the bronze head kid said 'you can explain to him before you hunt " he added bella nodded her head and grabbed my arm and proceeded towards the window 'Why can't we use the door ?" I asked "there are some people downstairs you can't meet until after you've hunted" she answered I followed behind her as she jumped out the window I still didn't know what was going on but for a minute or two we ran and fast ! 'are you planning to go to Canada Luke?" bella joked "okay time to explain what's going on ?" I asked "Luke I am sorry to say this but technically you're dead" she said "WHAT!!!!I'M DEAD!!!I'M NOT EVEN 25 YET !!!!"I yelled how could I be dead if I was there standing right in front of her "you're the living dead you're a Vampire that's the burning you want blood"she said sadly "now let's hunt ! There are no humans around so we should be okay" she added "so what are we hunting ? I asked "elk something easy for your first time" the hunting trip went well but I was still kinda thirsty but bella said it was because I was a new born gezz she made me sound like a baby when we got back I met my cousin Renesmee and my cousin in law Jacob Black he smelt awful made me want to puke right then and their after that I got acquainted with the rest of my new family Edward was weird he was always staring at me well I don't blame him Bella explained that I was going to be dangerous my first year of being a vampire this was going to be a good eternity or it was gonna completely suck due to the fact I couldn't see my friends or my sister again that was the one thing I was gonna miss about my human life my family and friends Leia will never know I m her brother man this a cruel twist in fate dude what will happen when the alliance and Vader find out I missing that will be very entertaining now that I think about it

*********_3months later ***************_

Normal POV : Alliance

'Han I m worried Luke isn't back yet and it's been 3months Han 3 months that's too long to have been meeting Family " Leia said angrily " really princess have some faith they're probably very interesting people and that's why he doesn't wanna leave but maybe we should go and check on him for yours and chewies sakes" Han said and the all boarded the falcon and headed for earth

Normal POV : EMPIRE 

"Milord we have an update on Skywalker form the spies it appears that Skywalker has gone missing and his friends are heading to a remote planet called earth to find him" the lieutenant said good set course for earth"ordered Vader

Luke POV

the last couple of months have been great apparently I 'm just like aunt bella I act like I'm a century old in stead of a few months old I can't help but think of Han and leia and chewie sometimes I miss them a lot but I can't go back I 'd put them and the whole alliance in danger because of what I now am Jasper tells me not to worry so much cause if he could he'd have an anxiety take because of all my worrying everybody laughed at this of course I recently found out what my power is like Edward I can read minds it's pretty cool actually I don't have to use the force to invade their minds but I can't read aunt bellas like Edward but I wish I could change my hair color because stupid Jacob kept making blonde jokes right now were in Alaska and were going to school at believe it or not polar bear highschool Emmett laughed for 3 whole hours bella , Edward , Jacob , renesmee and Alice and posing as juniors while Rosalie Emmett and me pose as seniors it's pretty cool being a vampire but I still have to get used to my new name Lucas (dread my real name )Anakin Cullen luckily every body still calls me Luke man I hate my real name it sucks anyway the whole not sleeping thing is okay but I wish I could fall asleep in English everybody else does Mr, Banner is the most boring teacher in the world ! I already know this stuff any ways I now like to drive faster than I did before the transformation which was pretty fast I can imagine the cullen s in a speeder now they'd have the time of their immortal lives ha ha ha I can picture it now


End file.
